vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teemo
|-|Teemo= |-|Omega Squad Teemo= |-|Devil Teemo= Summary Undeterred by even the most dangerous and threatening of obstacles, Teemo scouts the world with boundless enthusiasm and a cheerful spirit. A yordle with an unwavering sense of morality, he takes pride in following the Bandle Scout's Code, sometimes with such eagerness that he is unaware of the broader consequences of his actions. Though some say the existence of the Scouts is questionable, one thing is for certain: Teemo's conviction is nothing to be trifled with. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 2-B Name: Teemo, the Swift Scout Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 20s) Classification: Yordle, Scout, Omega Squad Member | The Evil Overlord of the Doom Bots Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility, Skilled dart gun and carbine marksman, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Element of Surprise and Move Quick), Status Effect Inducement (Blinding Via Blinding Dart), Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Explosion Manipulation (Via Noxious Trap), Extrasensory Perception (Via Noxious Trap), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Noxious Trap), Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Status Effect Inducement (Nearsightedness Via Blinding Dart), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Soul Manipulation (Absorbed all of the souls lost during the Teemoing), Size Manipulation, Summoning (Doom Bots), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the stats of the Doom Bots), Power Bestowal (Granted the Doom Bots greatly enhanced abilities), Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Via Celestial Expansion), Sealing (Via Tempered Fate, Anyone hit by Tempered Fate becomes invulnerable, immobile, and unable to attack or use abilities), Intangibility (Via Death Defied), Spatial Manipulation (Via Realm Warp), Electricity Manipulation (Via Towers Electrified), Air Manipulation (Via Wind Wall), Smoke Manipulation (Via Twilight Shroud), Shapeshifting (Via Devilish Duplicates), Forcefield Creation (Via Ageis Protection), Duplication (Via Hallucinate), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Trail), Enhanced Senses (Via Blood Scent), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Blood Scent), Extrasensory Perception (Via Blood Scent) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Multiverse level (Stated to be one of the most powerful entities in the multiverse alongside Cosmic Reaver Kassadin, Nightbringer Yasuo, and Dawnbringer Riven) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Capable of fighting at speeds comparable to Tristana, As a combat oriented Yordle she should be comparable to Poppy, and Kled) | Infinite (Should be as fast as Cosmic Reaver Kassadin, Nightbringer Yasuo, and Dawnbringer Riven) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak human | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Multiverse Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Dozens of meters with darts | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Blowgun/Rifle, Ajunta poison-laced darts/bullets, Mushroom Traps/Landmines, Combat Knife | Trident, Doom Bots Intelligence: High (An expert military tactician skilled in recon and stealth, Even as a new recruit he was considered highly efficient in combat situations, so much so that he was drafted into Bandle City's special forces soon after enlisting, Has an advanced knowledge of various poisons and poisonous plants) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Teemo= *'Guerrilla Warfare:' Teemo gains invisibility if he stands still without acting or being acted upon. He will remain stealthed so long as he doesn't move, doesn't act, or is displaced. If within a brush, Teemo gains stealth even while moving and may move freely within its boundaries without breaking stealth. **'Element of Surprise:' When Teemo breaks stealth, he gains the Element of Surprise, granting him bonus attack speed. *'Blinding Dart:' Teemo shoots a dart at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and blinding them for a short duration. *'Move Quick:' Teemo doubles his bonus movement speed and prevents it from being disabled by damage for the duration. Teemo gains bonus movement speed if he hasn't taken damage from enemies for a few seconds. *'Toxic Shot:' Teemo's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and poison his target. Poisoned targets suffer magic damage, with subsequent attacks refreshing the poison's duration. *'Noxious Trap:' Teemo tosses a mushroom trap on the ground, which stealths and arms after 1 second. While armed, mushrooms grant sight around them. Mushrooms thrown on top of each other bounce on the previous one a short distance before planting. If an enemy steps on a mushroom, it detonates, poisoning all nearby enemies, slowing them, granting sight of them, and dealing them magic damage over a few seconds. |-|Devil Teemo= *'Guerrilla Warfare:' Teemo gains invisibility if he stands still without acting or being acted upon. He will remain stealthed so long as he doesn't move, doesn't act, or is displaced. If within a brush, Teemo gains stealth even while moving and may move freely within its boundaries without breaking stealth. **'Element of Surprise:' When Teemo breaks stealth, he gains the Element of Surprise, granting him bonus attack speed. *'Blinding Dart:' Devil Teemo shoots three darts, dealing magic damage and applying nearsight to enemies for a short duration. *'Move Quick:' Devil Teemo's basic movement speed increases drastically for a few seconds. *'Toxic Shot:' Devil Teemo's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and poison his target, causing them to take additional magic damage over a few seconds. Subsequent attacks refresh the poison's duration. *'Noxious Trap:' Devil Teemo calls down a big mushroom trap from the sky which detonates when it touches the ground, dealing magic damage to enemies within a moderate area. *'Doom Bots:' Devil Teemo's minions, the Doom Bots are champions that have been mutated, granting them empowered abilities. **'Amumu, Doom of the Sad Mummy:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Amumu also shares his Despair with nearby minions and has a much larger Curse of the Sad Mummy. **'Annie, Doom of the Dark Child:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Annie also automatically Disintegrates nearby minions, incinerates units in a circle around her, and summons a giant, enraged Tibbers when she dies. **'Blitzcrank, Doom of the Great Steam Golem:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Blitzcrank also casts triple Rocket Grab, constantly goes into Overdrive, and has a much larger radius on Static Field's active. **'Brand, Doom of the Burning Vengeance:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Brand also creates multiple Pillars of Flame around targets. **'Cho'Gath, Doom of the Terror of the Void:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Cho'Gath also passively gains Feast stacks, creates multiple Rupture based on his size, and knocks back units hit by Feral Scream. **'Ezreal, Doom of the Prodigal Explorer:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Ezreal also shoots multiple Mystic Shots when cast, shoots multiple Essence Fluxes when cast, and shoots a plethora of Trueshot Barrages when cast. **'Fiddlesticks, Doom of the Harbinger of Doom:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Fiddlesticks also Drains health from all nearby enemies when cast and periodically spawns spectral clones that cast Crowstorm. **'Galio, Doom of the Sentinel's Sorrow:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Galio also casts Resolute Smite in a circle around him, creates multiple Righteous Gusts in a line, and periodically spawns Taunt zones near him. **'Heimerdinger, Doom of the Revered Inventor:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Heimerdinger also passively spawns H-28G Evolution Turrets near him, causes H-28G Evolution Turrets to shoot in multiple directions, changes Hextech Micro-Rockets to return along their trajectories, and modifies CH-2 Electron Storm Grenades to fragment on detonation. **'Leona, Doom of the Radiant Dawn:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Leona also shields nearby minions with Eclipse when cast, passively generates Eclipses near her, and calls down massive Solar Flares. **'Lulu, Doom of the Fae Sorceress:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Lulu also places up to five additional Pix, Faerie Companions on nearby allies, causes all nearby Pixes to randomly cast Whimsy when she does, and makes all nearby allied champions grow when Wild Growth is cast. **'Lux, Doom of the Lady of Luminosity:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Lux also creates starbursts of Light Bindings, causes Lucent Singularity to generate Light Binding, and fires multiple Final Sparks in a circle around her. **'Malzahar, Doom of the Prophet of the Void:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Malzahar also constantly opens portals to the Void and passively summons Void creatures into lane. **'Morgana, Doom of the Fallen Angel:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Morgana also creates additional Dark Bindings when cast, spawns multiple Tormented Soil areas around her, and automatically Flash + Stasis when Soul Shackles is cast. **'Tristana, Doom of the Yordle Gunner:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Tristana also can simultaneously attack two targets, passively adds Explosive Charges to minions hit, knocks back enemies when she lands a Rocket Jump, and has greatly increased knockback radius on Buster Shot. **'Udyr, Doom of the Spirit Walker:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Udyr also periodically marks jungle camps as claimed and summons unkilled monsters from claimed camps into lane after a delay. **'Veigar, Doom of the Tiny Master of Evil:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Veigar also periodically calls down Dark Matter around him and has increased range and no hit limit on Baleful Strike. **'Wukong, Doom of the Monkey King:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Wukong also creates Decoys that knockback nearby enemies, spawns Decoys on units hit by Nimbus Strike, and creates multiple spinning Decoy clones when Cyclone is cast. **'Yasuo, Doom of the Unforgiven:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Yasuo also creates several whirlwinds whenever Resolve expires, creates a whirlwind when projectiles are blocked by Wind Wall, and creates clones that use Last Breath when faraway enemies are Airborne. **'Yorick, Doom of the Shepherd of Souls:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Yorick also constantly raises hordes of Mist Walkers to fight alongside him. **'Ziggs, Doom of the Hexplosives Expert:' In addition to bonus stats, Doom Ziggs also leaves behind mines on Bouncing Bombs and creates Mini Inferno Bombs around Mega Inferno Bomb's blast zone. *'Curses:' Curses are buffs Teemo casts that affect himself, every Doom Bot, and the battlefield itself. **'Celestial Expansion:' Teemo and his minions have Aurelion Sol's Center of the Universe stars orbiting them, dealing magic damage on contact. **'Tempered Fate:' Bard's Tempered Fates fall out of the sky, placing any unit or turret hit into stasis. **'Giga Blinding Darts:' Gigantic, global-range darts that are being fired will damage and Giga-Blind anyone hit by them. **'Brush Fire:' All the brush on the battlefield is set on fire, and will deal magic damage to opponents who stand in it. **'Death Defied:' Teemo and the Bots will randomly enter a state of undeath, becoming invulnerable and untargetable. Unlike Karthus, they can still move and cast spells. **'Realm Warp:' Teemo and the Bot will open Ryze's Realm Warp portals under the opponent's feet, which leads somewhere behind them. **'Towers Electrified:' Nearby structures periodically electrocute the opponent, if they stand near then, dealing True damage. **'Wind Wall:' Teemo and the Bots will randomly charge up and emit a wall of wind that blocks projectiles. **'Twilight Shroud:' Teemo and the Bots will create smoke clouds that they can hide inside, granting them stealth. They will briefly appear when they attack or use an ability. **'Devilish Duplicates:' The Bots will disguise themselves as Devil Teemo as long as they haven't taken damage from a Champion in the last few seconds. **'Aegis Protection:' Teemo and the Bots have a shield that blocks the next Champion or Turret attack. They get the shield back every 4 attacks or spellcasts. **'Hallucinate:' Whenever a Bot falls below 40% health, it creates a clone of itself. This clone explodes on death, dealing magic damage in an area around it. **'Poison Trail:' Teemo and the Bots leave a noxious cloud behind them. Touching it will poison the opponent, dealing magic damage over time. **'Blood Scent:' When a target falls below half health, all nearby Bots run much faster and gain vision of the injured opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Yordles Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Trident Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2